


С днем рождения, Король!

by K_Project_team, Shamanka_Ingrid



Series: К пятилетию канона [20]
Category: K (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 07:17:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13585029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K_Project_team/pseuds/K_Project_team, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shamanka_Ingrid/pseuds/Shamanka_Ingrid





	С днем рождения, Король!

Анна ощущает этот день как разлитое в воздухе концентрированное счастье, как волшебный эликсир, про который пишут в сказках. Пламя Хомры горит ярче обычного, пламя каждого из них, и особенно — Короля. Сегодня оно не злое, не жгучее, и Микото не нужно прятаться от всех в своей комнате, он даже смеется вместе со всеми над шуточками Йо, которые Изумо называет пошлыми и велит Анне заткнуть уши.  
Сияние красного становится еще сильнее, когда на пороге появляется улыбающийся Татара с огромным букетом роз и провозглашает:  
— С днем рождения, Король!  
— С днем рождения! — вразнобой вопят остальные, кто-то гасит свет, и Мисаки втаскивает огромный торт с целой кучей зажженных свечек.


End file.
